Examples of an existing disclosure relating to an electronic component include a coil component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-133135. FIG. 15 is a sectional view of the structure of a coil component 500 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-133135.
As illustrated in FIG. 15, the coil component 500 includes magnetic substrates 501 and 502, a laminated body 510, coils 512 and 513, a magnetic layer 520, and a bonding layer 530. The laminated body 510 is disposed on the upper surface of the magnetic substrate 501. The laminated body 510 is formed by laminating a plurality of insulating layers one on top of another. The coils 512 and 513 each include coil patterns, laminated together with the insulating layers, and a via hole. The coils 512 and 513 are installed in the laminated body 510. Recesses 514 and 515, which vertically extend through the laminated body 510, are formed in the laminated body 510. The magnetic layer 520 is disposed in the recesses 514 and 515 and over the upper surface of the laminated body 510. The bonding layer 530 bonds the upper surface of the magnetic layer 520 and the magnetic substrate 502 together.